Spirit That Denies
by Miette Halia
Summary: Séduire n'a jamais été une tâche aisée. Plus particulièrement lorsque le prétendant vient d'un monde différent et que l'objet de ses désirs est terriblement naïf. Alexander/Daniel. TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE TSUKIORI.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : Spirit that Denies.**

**Auteur Original : Tsukiori.**

**Traductrice : Miettalia.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Alexander/Daniel.**

**Disclaimer : Le jeu Amnesia ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Frictional Games. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais les droits reviennent entièrement à Tsukiori, qui m'a permis de la traduire. Merci à elle ! **

**Merci également à Chapy, à Aurore, et à Lisa pour leurs conseils.**

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

La lumière du soleil, se reflétant au travers des fenêtres, était une présence rare dans ce petit coin de la Prusse. Daniel ouvrit brusquement les rideaux et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant le temps radieux; il était vraiment impatient de pouvoir sortir faire une promenade. Il s'était auparavant demandé si le Baron l'aurait rejoint à l'extérieur s'il le lui avait demandé. Après réflexion, il décida qu'il était sûrement préférable d'y aller seul.

Récemment, le vieil aristocrate semblait songeur, et une journée sans la compagnie de Daniel ne lui ferait que du bien. Le jeune homme soupira, et jeta une fois de plus un regard fixe aux bois que l'on apercevait depuis l'extérieur, ayant très envie d'aller y faire un tour avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Cela ne devait pas être facile pour Alexander. Non seulement Daniel était apparu du jour au lendemain sur le seuil de sa porte, espérant que ce Noble puisse le sauver, mais en plus, le pauvre homme devait supporter ses jacassements incessants.

Deux problèmes supplémentaires venaient de s'ajouter à la liste du Baron, et le jeune homme s'en voulait cruellement.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle d'études. Il entendit Alexander grogner quelque chose et prit cela comme autorisation d'entrer. Il reprit son souffle, qu'il avait retenu depuis, expira lentement pour se calmer et poussa la porte ouverte.

___Je ne vais pas harceler ce pauvre homme en lui posant des questions dès le matin, je ne vais pas harceler ce pauvre homme en lui posant des questions dès le matin, je ne vais pas-_

« Quelles fleurs charmantes, Alexander ! Où les avez-vous trouvées ? Est-ce qu'elles proviennent d'une espèce qui pousse uniquement en Prusse ? Je n'en ai jamais vu comme celles-ci auparavant. Quel est leur nom ? » Il se gifla mentalement.

Alexander leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, son petit-déjeuner intact devant lui. Il attendait toujours l'arrivée de Daniel pour commencer ses repas, une petite courtoisie qui n'est pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du jeune homme.

« Le jardin. Je ne sais pas. Une race d'orchidée sans doute. »

« Elles sont charmantes. » Daniel venait de se répéter, et s'imposa un sourire afin de cacher le rougissement naissant sur son visage.

« Je suis heureux que vous le pensiez. Elles sont pour vous après tout. »

« Pour moi ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elles sont sur le bord de ma table. Je les emmènerai à ma chambre après que nous ayons mangés. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part que vous... » Le Baron ferma son livre et commença à manger, ignorant visiblement Daniel.

___Oh, moi et ma maudite langue__._

Il s'assit à la petite table et commença à trier la nourriture avec sa fourchette. Il se jura de ne plus prononcer un seul mot avant qu'ils n'aient fini de manger; il remercierait son hôte pour le repas et retournerait ensuite dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en apercevant de nouveau les fleurs.

« Les avez-vous cueillies vous-même ? » Finit-il par demander. S'apercevant de son manque de tact, il se mordit la lèvre.

Alexander laissa échapper un soupir. « Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être, Daniel ? »

Ce dernier rougit, lançant un regard en biais sur sa fourchette qu'il tenait trop fermement dans sa main. « J'ai pensé que... Peut-être les serviteurs... » Mais il les voyait rarement, et du peu qu'il savait d'eux, il se doutait qu'ils semblaient ne pas se soucier de choses aussi futiles tel que confectionner des bouquets de fleurs pour rendre le château plus accueillant.

Il ne pouvait non plus imaginer les hommes du Baron, ces brutes qui marchaient tapies dans l'ombre du château ou surveillaient les accès aux portes dès que Daniel passait près d'eux, sortant dans les jardins à la demande d'Alexander.

« Elles sont vraiment charmantes. »

« J'ai remarqué que vous les aimiez. Vous en avez fait la remarque trois fois déjà. »

« Oh. Oui. » Son visage était si chaud qu'il craignait que le Baron n'entende le sang bouillant dans ses joues. « Je les emmènerai dans ma chambre alors. Comme j'ai dit auparavant. » Il se leva, laissant ses couverts sur la table et se pencha pour prendre le vase.

Il sursauta lorsque les doigts froids de l'aristocrate se nouèrent autour de son poignet. « Déjà, Daniel ? Vous avez à peine touché à votre déjeuner. »

Daniel se débarrassa de la main du Baron. « Je n'ai pas faim ce matin, Alexander. Je veux dire, Monsieur le Baron. Merci pour le... » Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'il se souvint du nombre de fois qu'il avait déjà remercié le vieil homme. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, saisissant le vase et le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

Le coup porté à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard le sortit des bras de Morphée dans lesquels il était tombé. Après le petit-déjeuner, il avait constaté qu'il n'avait aucune énergie pour une promenade et s'était jeté sur son lit pour regarder fixement le plafond et rejouer dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait depuis son arrivée à Brennenberg. « Oui ? »

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » Demanda Alexander à Daniel après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée et marché à grands pas dans la pièce.

« Oh, je ne me sentais pas mal en point, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

Des doigts frais s'égarèrent sur son front. « Vous ne semblez pas être fiévreux. »

« Je vais bien, vraiment, Alexan... Baron. »

« Si vous alliez bien, vous auriez mangé votre petit-déjeuner, et vous ne vous seriez pas enfui de la pièce comme si quelque chose était à votre poursuite.» Une petite grimace apparut sur son visage, comme si le Baron avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles.

« Je vais vraiment bien, mon ami. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Mon Seigneur. »

Le vieil homme arqua un sourcil. « Nous sommes tous les deux seuls ici, Daniel. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi à cheval sur l'étiquette avec moi. Pour tout vous dire, je préférerais que vous arrêtiez. »

« Merci... Alexander. » Il détourna les yeux, manquant de peu le petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres du Baron. Il releva la tête et lui jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil lorsqu'il senti le poids du vieil homme se répartir sur le matelas.

« Je vous ai vexé ce matin ? C'est bien cela ? »

« Vous ? Non ! Non non non ! »

« Alors les fleurs n'étaient pas un geste trop gros ? »

Daniel cligna des yeux, se demandant si l'aristocrate ne confondait pas un mot anglais avec un autre, quoique d'habitude sa maîtrise de la langue anglaise était parfaite. « Gros ? Comment cela ? C'était un geste charmant. J'étais heureux de les recevoir, et que vous ayez pensé à moi ce matin en allant les cueillir m'a fais extrêmement plaisir. »

« Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, Daniel. »

Une main, qui aurait dû être ridée et faible avec l'âge, caressa la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier pouvait y sentir émaner de la force et de la douceur, et cela n'a jamais cessé de le stupéfier de s'apercevoir comment le Baron pouvait être robuste malgré ses longues années.

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un jardin ici ? »

« Oui, il y en a un. Vous devriez aller le voir. Cela vous plairait-il ? Nous pourrions y prendre notre déjeuner. Il fait bon aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai eu exactement la même pensée ce matin ! De la douceur d'aujourd'hui, pas du jardin, j'ignorais totalement qu'un jardin existait ici jusqu'à ce que vous m'en parliez pour tout vous dire, mais vous ne pensez pas que d'aller voir votre- » Il prit une inspiration, et essaya de ravaler ses mots.

« Cela me plairait beaucoup. Merci. »

Alexander rit. C'était enrichissant de vivre avec un homme de vingt ans plus jeune que lui. « Vous m'amusez toujours, mon ami. Dans mes longues et jeunes années, je ne pense pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi singulier que vous. »

« Vous me trouvez étrange, alors. » Daniel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la moue.

« Je vous trouve adorable. »

Le Baron releva le menton et se remit sur ses pieds. « Eh bien, en sortant, nous n'aurons qu'à dire où envoyer notre déjeuner au personnel de cuisine. » Il tendit sa main à Daniel pour l'aider à se relever du lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils erraient vers les jardins que le jeune homme remarqua qu'Alexander et lui se tenaient toujours la main.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini ! Je compte vite poster le deuxième, et prendre de l'avance sur la traduction pour que vous puissiez vite avoir la suite.  
Encore merci à Tsukiori pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic que je trouve magnifique.**

**Merci de laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé, car malgré les apparences, traduire une fic est bien plus long et difficile que d'en faire une soi-même ! Ah, et si vous relevez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original : Spirit that Denies.**

**Auteur Original : Tsukiori.**

**Traductrice : Miettalia.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Alexander/Daniel.**

**Disclaimer : Le jeu Amnesia ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Frictional Games. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais les droits reviennent entièrement à Tsukiori, qui m'a permis de la traduire. Merci à elle ! **

**Et encore merci aux reviewers, vos mots m'ont vraiment touchée, et je traduirai vos reviews pour les envoyer à l'auteure afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi les lire. ^^**

**Et oui, j'ai eu pas mal de retard pour publier la suite, vu que je suis partie en vacances et que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de continuer la traduction... Mais maintenant je compte bien m'y remettre, et normalement -je dis bien normalement parce qu'avec moi rien n'est jamais sûr XD- je devrai publier un chapitre par semaine.**

**Encore désolée de vous avoir fait patienter, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Assez de blabla, et sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

« Avez-vous eu des cauchemars déplaisants ce soir, Daniel ? »

Le jeune homme glapit, laissant presque tomber sa bougie sur le plancher de la bibliothèque.

« Daniel ? » Alexander reposa le livre qu'il lisait et s'était à moitié levé du canapé.

« Je suis désolé. Vous m'avez fait sursauter. Oui, enfin, je veux dire que je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'ai pensé qu'en lisant, ça pourrait m'aider à me calmer.»

Alexander se rassit, reprit sa lecture, ou du moins ouvrit son livre de nouveau, ses yeux survolant des passages entiers sans y prêter attention et le jeune homme se demanda alors s'il attendait qu'il s'en aille.

« Je prendrai juste un livre et retournerai à ma chambre alors. » Il choisit un ouvrage au hasard parmi les nombreuses étagères et tourna les talons pour laisser le baron à sa lecture.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre celui-ci, Daniel ? »

« Pardon ? » Il se retourna. Le Baron arqua un sourcil et regardait le livre dans la main du plus jeune.

« Je comprends parfaitement que ce livre si particulier ait été censuré dans votre pays. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez curieux sur ce genre de chose. »

Daniel jeta un coup d'oeil au titre du livre dans sa main et le laissa tomber comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Le jeune homme frotta sa main contre sa chemise de nuit. « Pourquoi avez-vous de telles... Telles saletés ? »

Alexander laissa échapper un rire profond et rauque, qui fit trembler le jeune homme. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu rougir autant, Daniel. Votre... Innocence est adorable. »

Daniel débattait intérieurement pour savoir si il devait ramasser le livre du plancher et le replacer sur l'étagère, mais il n'osait pas le toucher à nouveau.

« Je pense que je lirai plus tard. Je vais seulement admirer pendant un moment le plafond de ma chambre à coucher... »

« Ne soyez pas idiot Daniel. Restez avec moi quelques temps. Pour lire. »

« Je dois pour cela trouver un livre. »

« Essayez celui-ci. Je l'ai lu l'autre jour. Il m'a fait penser à vous. » Alexander lui donna un volume relié rouge et fin, en cuir.

Daniel le prit avec une certaine impatience et s'assit à côté de son bienfaiteur. « Goethe ? On dirait de la poésie. » Remarqua t-il en parcourant les pages.

« Je pense que c'est parce que c'est de la poésie. »

Le jeune homme tressailli. De nouveau il lui semblait ressembler à un nigaud fini.

« Je suis persuadé que c'est charmant, mais j'ai bien peur que ma compréhension de la langue allemande ne soit pas suffisante pour me permettre de percevoir toute la finesse de ces poèmes. Ca me passerai au dessus de la tête. »

« Je pourrai vous les lire. Mes compétences en traduction, bien qu'étant loin d'être impeccables, devraient être suffisantes pour votre compréhension. »

« Je vous en prie. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Je n'aurais pas offert mon aide si cela me dérangeais. Tenez, désigna le Baron en parcourant les pages jaunies, celui-ci est le plus saisissant; c'est le premier qui m'a fait penser à vous. »

« Qui s'en va si tard, durant la nuit, et par le vent ? » Daniel sentit ses yeux se fermer lorsque la voix grave du Baron monta dans la pièce sombre, l'apaisant et le rendant somnolant.

C'était une poésie parlant d'un jeune garçon rentrant chez lui avec son père lors d'une nuit sombre où ils aperçurent dans la forêt une créature qu'ils surnommèrent Erlking -le diable ?- L'enfant avertissait son père que cet Erlking essayait de l'appâter pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais le père acquiesçait silencieusement, continuant de penser que son enfant avait une imagination trop fertile. L'Erlking continua d'essayer de tenter l'enfant, qui résistait et le père ignorait les dires de son fils jusqu'à ce que la créature s'approcha d'eux et leur déclara de sa voix doucereuse : « Vos formes m'ont charmées; et si vous ne venez pas volontairement avec moi, vous me verrez obligé d'employer la force. » Daniel fronça les sourcils à cette partie, mais se retenait de bouger pour ne pas faire de remarques idiotes. La poésie se terminait avec l'homme croyant finalement son garçon et se précipitant à la maison pour essayer de semer le monstre. Malheureusement, l'homme découvrit entre ses bras le corps sans vie de son enfant, et l'Erlking victorieux.

« Hm. C'était charmant » Marmonna Daniel, faisant plus cette remarque à propos de la voix du Baron que de la poésie elle-même. « Charmant, mais un peu sombre. » Ses yeux s'entre-ouvrirent. « Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il fait penser à moi ? »

Le baron sourit pour seule réponse. « Voulez-vous que j'en lise un second ? »

Le jeune homme hésita, puis hocha la tête. L'aristocrate choisit une autre poésie et Daniel se sentit somnoler, et sa tête pencha sur le côté, tombant sur l'épaule d'Alexander ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller brusquement. Daniel essaya de se remettre correctement, mais le Baron plaça sa main sur son épaule en le rapprochant de sa poitrine. « Shh. Ce n'est pas un souci si vous dormez, Daniel. Puis-je continuer ? »

« Oui, j'adore votre voix. » Les yeux de Daniel se fermèrent lentement et ils se rouvrirent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je voulais dire que vous aviez une voix parfaite pour la lecture. »

Alexander lui offrit un léger sourire et tourna quelques pages du vieil ouvrage entre ses mains. L'aristocrate fredonna le poème suivant, qui parlait d'étoiles, de regret et d'agonie, le protagoniste devait probablement être un amant; mais Daniel était tellement fatigué qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. La voix d'Alexander s'estompa lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous garder auprès de moi, mon Daniel. »

Ce dernier imagina sentir des lèvres fantômes sur sa tempe, et le reste ne fut que le vide d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 est déjà traduit, j'attends juste que ma gentille correctrice le corrige !**

**Review please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original : Spirit that Denies.**

**Auteur Original : Tsukiori.**

**Traductrice : Miettalia.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Alexander/Daniel.**

**Disclaimer : Le jeu Amnesia ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Frictional Games. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais les droits reviennent entièrement à Tsukiori, qui m'a permis de la traduire. Merci à elle ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais ma correctrice a eu un petit problème de santé, et a dû se faire arracher les dents de sagesse d'urgence (C'est une vilaine fille maintenant ! Bah oui, elle a plus ses dents de sagesse ! ...Ok je sors pour ma blague pourrie)**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que la fic originale comporte 20 chapitres, et qu'elle est terminée. :)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Alexander semblait être tombé dans une profonde mélancolie et Daniel était gêné. Il avait l'impression que c'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa faute, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment rectifier cela. Ses cauchemars étaient devenus plus terrifiants récemment et il recherchait de plus en plus souvent la compagnie du vieil homme pour le réconforter lorsque l'heure du coucher se rapprochait.

Il soupçonnait que c'était la raison pour laquelle le Baron avait des pensées noires, mais il lui avait semblé entendre un ton joyeux dans la voix de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui lisait un volume de poésie à son chevet.

Daniel préparait des tasses de thé devant la cheminée. Il soupira. Quand le soleil était à son zénith, c'était le moment où l'aristocrate reposait son menton au creux de sa main et parcourait d'un regard vague le paysage par-delà la fenêtre ouverte, en murmurant des chants d'une langue que Daniel ne pouvait distinguer. Pire; parfois Daniel se retournait et tombait sur le regard fixe et impénétrable d'Alexander qui se faisait insistant, tentant de sonder quelque chose en lui et d'en découvrir tous les maux.

A cause de cela, Daniel se sentait horrible et il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu naître, surtout si c'était pour infliger des douleurs constantes aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il essayait d'éviter le vieil homme, pensant que, s'il était la raison de sa mélancolie, son absence pourrait le soulager, mais cette manière d'agir semblait agiter l'aristocrate encore plus.

Lorsqu'il essayait de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque toute la journée par exemple, après quelques heures, Alexander entrait dans la pièce, lui jetait un coup d'œil courroucé, et s'installait de lui-même sur une chaise près de son hôte sans un mot, faisant semblant de s'atteler à quelque chose de très important. Cet homme était vraiment une énigme à lui tout seul.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour tranquille, Daniel observait le paysage par la fenêtre du bureau d'Alexander. Il débattait intérieurement pour savoir si il devait aller faire une promenade dans les jardins ou non et décida finalement qu'il était d'une l'humeur à faire quelque chose de plus long et de moins futile.

Le jeune homme sorti du château pour aller faire un tour près des écuries, toutes proches du jardin où il voulait aller plus tôt. Il y vit Alexander qui passait devant ses chevaux, comme si il attendait qu'ils se mettent au garde-à-vous. En y pensant, Daniel n'avait jamais vu l'aristocrate faire de l'équitation, et ignorait même l'existence d'une écurie ici avant que l'homme ne lui en parle hier. Daniel s'approcha du vieil homme.

« Vous gardez des chevaux. » Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc en face des écuries. Ce n'était pas une question, mais le Baron répondit comme si c'était le cas.

« Oui. J'en garde plusieurs ici quand j'ai besoin d'animaux pour des menus travaux et certains pour le chariot qui va en ville chercher des provisions. »

« Et aucun ne sert pour faire des promenades alors ? »

Le Baron arqua un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Je pensais que c'était un beau jour pour aller faire un tour. »

Le manque de réponse de la part de l'homme fit soupirer Daniel qui se rejeta en arrière sur son banc.

« Je suppose que je ferai une promenade alors. Cette petite implantation -Altstadt, s'il avait bonne mémoire– me semble être un bon lieu pour faire une excursion. Je devrais revenir au château avant la tombée de la nuit si je pars dans une heure. »

« Nous avons les jardins. Si vous voulez faire un peu d'exercice, vous pourrez le faire là-bas plutôt que de partir aussi loin. »

« Je pensais à un endroit qui me permettrait de me dégourdir d'avantage les jambes et où je pourrais prendre un air plus frais. Et j'ai pensé que, si je me fatiguais d'avantage, je pourrais dormir cette nuit. »

Les yeux du baron analysèrent le visage de Daniel et il fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il y vit.

« Est-ce que vos rêves sont toujours aussi troublants ? »

« Vous savez qu'ils le sont ! »

Daniel était consterné du ton hargneux qu'il avait adressé à Alexander.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon Seigneur. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je... » Il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est mon esprit torturé qui me fait dire n'importe quoi. »

« Vous savez que vous êtes en sécurité lorsque vous êtes dans le château, et sous ma protection. »

Alexander se remit sur pied et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Daniel était assis. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Mais si ceci est ma vie, » Daniel fit un mouvement de ses mains comme pour s'englober, englober le château et Alexander lui-même « vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue ? »

« Je suis désolé que vous trouviez ma compagnie et mon château si désagréables. » Il fit un mouvement pour retirer sa main, mais Daniel l'attrapa rapidement.

« S'il vous plaît mon Seigneur, non ! Il n'y a aucun rapport avec vous dans ce que j'ai dit. C'est moi, et ce qui me hante. Je ne maîtrise pas ce que je dis. »

« Peut-être devriez-vous rester ici aujourd'hui. Vous semblez désemparé. »

« La distraction est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, mon Seigneur. »

« Je ne suis pas votre Seigneur, Daniel, mais votre ami. Bien, allons donc à Altstadt dans ce cas. »

« Allons ? »

« J'ai croyais que vous aviez dit que ma compagnie ne vous dérangeait pas. »

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour demander si le Baron pouvait faire une longue randonnée malgré son âge avancé, mais il garda sa bouche fermée, persuadé que la question serait trop grossière. Alexander sembla malgré tout avoir deviné ses pensées ; un petit sourire satisfait plana au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux miroitèrent d'un amusement mal dissimulé.

« Je peux m'arranger pour que nous ayons un fiacre après la tombée de la nuit. Nous pouvons prendre notre temps pour la promenade et je pense que vous ne seriez pas contre aller dîner dans la seule auberge du village. »

« Ca me semble être une très bonne idée. »

Daniel doutait toujours, mais au moins il aurait seulement à s'inquiéter de son hôte pour l'aller, le retour s'effectuant en véhicule.

« J'irai faire les préparatifs alors. Retrouvons-nous dans le hall principal dans une demi-heure. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Daniel et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans le vestibule.

Daniel avait oublié qu'Alexander était vigoureux malgré ses années apparentes. Daniel avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin de reprendre son souffle tandis que le Baron, avançait et se retournait de manière impatiente, sa canne claquant à un rythme saccadé contre ses bottines lorsqu'il attendait le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à repartir ? » Son visage était sans expression quoique sa voix eût un léger ton maussade.

« Oui, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. » Daniel s'était relevé et il chancela. La main d'Alexander l'attrapa immédiatement sous le bras pour le stabiliser.

« Ça fait depuis quelques temps que j'ai … » sa voix s'était estompée, embarrassé qu'Alexander soit témoin de sa faiblesse encore une fois.

« Comment avez-vous pu réchapper de l'Algérie, mon ami ? »

« On m'emmenait souvent me reposer lorsque j'attrapais un coup de chaud. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin. « Tout le temps en fait. »

Alexander rit sous cape. « Ma pauvre frêle créature... » Il garda sa main sous le bras de Daniel et commença à le mener encore une fois le long de la route, sa canne reposant à présent sur son épaule. Daniel commençait à faire la moue en voyant que la canne n'avait été qu'un simple outil pour le ridiculiser et en même temps accentuer la pique de son ami.

« Ils m'ont fait utiliser un parasol en fait. Je pense qu'ils ont en eu assez de devoir me porter à l'infirmerie tous les jours. »

Il rougi aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il ajouté cet horrible détail ?

Alexander rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit en fou-rire.

« J'étais très reconnaissant qu'ils aient décidés de me donner celui sans froufrous. Et sans cette horrible couleur rose. »

« J'aurais aimé voir cela. »

Daniel se retrouva tiré contre le vieil homme, ce dernier ayant passé son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune d'une manière qui aurait pu être qualifiée d'amicale. Il finit par penser qu'il pourrait confier n'importe quoi d'autre à l'aristocrate puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'histoires plus humiliantes qu'il aurait pu partager. Daniel sourit à cette idée, détendu, tandis qu'ils faisaient route vers la ville.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original : Spirit that Denies.**

**Auteur Original : Tsukiori.**

**Traductrice : Miettalia.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Alexander/Daniel.**

**Disclaimer : Le jeu Amnesia ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Frictional Games. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais les droits reviennent entièrement à Tsukiori, qui m'a permis de la traduire. Merci à elle ! **

**Ouais, je suis pas morte, hahaha... Ha...**

**Désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard monstre sur cette fic... J'ai aucune excuse, pour tout dire, j'avais complètement oublié son existence ! *Passe les fouets et autres instruments de torture à ses lecteurs pour son comportement***

**Enfin, maintenant, comme j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et que je me motive à écrire la suite de mes fics, j'ai décidé de continuer à traduire celle-ci.**

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements et pour vos gentilles reviews */***

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, car les moments mignons feront vite place à la noirceur... Ce n'est pas une fic drama pour rien !**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

« La musique me manque » Marmonna le jeune homme dans sa chope de Bière.

« Vous jouez de la musique ? Quel instrument ? Vous êtes le bienvenue si vous souhaitez utiliser mon piano, mais si vous avez besoin d'un autre instrument je suis sûr que je peux- »

« Non. Non, merci. Je veux dire je ne joue pas. La musique me manque dans le sens où j'aimerai pouvoir réentendre quelqu'un en jouer. »

Alexander prit une gorgée d'alcool. Daniel observa la gorge de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il avala l'épouvantable liquide, la pénombre du lieu jouant avec le tracé du cou du vieil homme. Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler il le trouvait magnifique. Il se demandait même pourquoi l'aristocrate possédait si peu de rides à un âge si avancé.

« Daniel. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me fixer. »

« Désolé ! » Déclara t-il en rougissant, détournant brusquement son regard.

Le Baron ri intérieurement, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Daniel, jouant avec une mèche brune.

« Je plaisantais, Daniel. Mais nous devrions… Ah, qu'importe. Qui s'en soucie ? »

« Qui se soucie de quoi ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Alexander, et attrapa la main de l'homme pour essayer de le repousser.

« Ce n'est pas très important. J'étais sur le point de faire une petite plaisanterie, mais vous auriez pu trouver cela de mauvais goût. »

« Quoi ? Dîtes-le moi, s'il vous plaît. »

« J'allais dire qu'en nous voyant ainsi tous les deux, les villageois pourraient se faire des idées. »

Daniel haussa un sourcil.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le Baron essaya à nouveau d'emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Daniel, tandis que ce dernier maintenait fortement la main du vieil homme à une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable. Alexander sembla finalement renoncer et laissa ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux du jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Ça ne fait rien. »

Daniel regarda autour de lui, notant combien de clients étaient partis depuis que lui et le Baron s'étaient assis. Le peu qu'il restait faisait de son mieux pour tenter de les ignorer.

« Est-ce ma présence qui les gênent ? »

« Comment pourriez-vous gêner quelqu'un par votre présence, Daniel ? »

Alexander commanda un autre verre de cette bière infecte. Daniel avait essayé de prendre autant de boissons que le Baron, mais renonça bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le vieil homme buvait plus vite que son ombre.

« Je pensais que c'était, peut-être, parce que je ne suis pas d'ici. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est la même chose dans ma ville Mayfair, les étrangers y sont vus comme des gens soupçonneux et plus vite ils s'en aillent, mieux on s'en porte. C'est comme ça que tout le monde pense. »

« Hm. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de cela. »

« Oh. »

Daniel baissa la tête, son visage se refermant.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils peuvent la sentir alors ? Mon…Âme corrompue ? »

Les yeux d'Alexander s'élargirent.

« Non ! Mille fois non. Ne vous vexez pas ainsi. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut sentir votre malheur. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » La voix de Daniel ressemblait presque à un gémissement.

« Oui. Je pense que c'est ma présence qui jette un froid. Ils haïssent Brennenberg. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aiment-ils pas ce si merveilleux château ? »

Alexander étudia le visage de Daniel, y cherchant un signe de sarcasme, mais il n'y trouva qu'une honnêteté naïve.

« Ils pensent tous que cet endroit est maudit. »

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il penser que ce lieu est maudit ? » Sa voix monta d'un cran.

Plusieurs clients qui étaient proches d'eux tressaillirent et remuaient légèrement sur leurs chaises. Alexander se racla la gorge.

« Vous-même avez essayé d'échapper à ce « si merveilleux château » aujourd'hui. Ne le trouvez-vous pas sombre et angoissant ? »

« Non ! J'en suis tombé fou amoureux la première fois où je l'ai vu ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Alexander arqua un sourcil. Pensant que le Baron ne le croyait pas, Daniel lui saisi la main qu'il tenait déjà de l'autre.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un menteur, s'il vous plaît ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour moi, ce château ressemblait à ceux que l'on voit dans les contes de fées. »

« Un conte de fée parlant d'un seigneur corrompu par le mal, qui doit être vaincu. »

En voyant la mine désemparée de Daniel, il rajouta rapidement : « Je vous crois. Je vous crois et suis reconnaissant que vous trouviez ma demeure si charmante. Ne soyez pas affligé. »

Il porta la main de Daniel jusqu'à ses lèvres pour placer un baiser rapide sur sa paume. Daniel cligna des yeux. Alexander détourna les yeux à son tour.

Après un cours moment, il se racla la gorge.

« Pour revenir à notre sujet précédent, aimez-vous les symphonies ? Qu'en est-il de l'opéra? »

«Tout, j'aime tout. »

Daniel voulu démêler leurs mains, afin de caresser du bout des doigts l'endroit où la peau de sa main avait été touchée par le Baron, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

«J'emmenais ma sœur en ville quand elle était suffisamment en forme pour sortir de sa chambre, et nous allions voir tout ce qui se jouait, du moins, tout ce que je pouvais me permettre d'aller voir à l'époque. Si je ne n'arrivais pas à marchander pour nous laisser nous installer à l'une des places les moins chères, nous allions alors dans un pub où un petit orchestre mettait de l'animation. Elle était comme moi, pour elle, tout était merveilleux, tout était une évasion. »

« Avez-vous autant besoin d'un échappatoire dans votre vie ? »

Daniel ferma les yeux.

« Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était les opéras. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils racontaient des histoires. Elle tolérait les histoires d'amour, mais plus une histoire contenait d'éléments folkloriques ou fantastiques et mieux c'était. Elle était extatique pendant des semaines si l'une d'entre elle avait quelques thèmes mythiques. Dieux, fées- »

« Les pactes avec le Diable ? »

Daniel se mit à rire.

« Elle aimait les contes de fées aussi. Je faisais parfois partie d'une Symphonie, comme pianiste. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que l'on pouvait se faire nos propres histoires dans notre tête, rien qu'en écoutant de la musique, mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais compris où je voulais en venir. »

Alexander sourit.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. »

«Et vous, mon Seigneur ? Je sais que vous avez des instruments, qui sont éparpillés dans le château, mais je ne vous en ai jamais entendu jouer, donc je suppose que vous aussi vous préférez écouter de la musique. Quelle est votre passion ? »

« Je n'ai aucune passion pour la musique. »

« Qu'aimez-vous alors ? »

« Mais je pourrai néanmoins tolérer quelques scénettes d'opéra et quelques parties de vos symphonies, je suppose. »

« Oh. » Daniel essaya de cacher sa confusion. « Que jouez-vous alors ? »

« Je me rappelle avoir déjà joué d'un instrument, pendant ma... Jeunesse, mais je ne me rappelle plus lequel. Je me souviens néanmoins de l'air, plus particulièrement lorsque la nostalgie m'envahit. »

« J'aimerai vous entendre jouer, je suis sûr que vous jouez merveilleusement bien. »

« Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi à certains moments, Daniel. Je me demande si vous vous rendez compte à quel point cela peut-être cruel, parfois. »

« Hm ? »

« Ne vous endormez pas ici. Venez. Je suis sûr que le fiacre nous attend à la frontière de la ville. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre, vous savez. »

Il protesta lorsqu'Alexander l'aida à le remettre sur pieds. Il ne vacillait qu'un peu et cela pouvait aisément passer pour de la fatigue, la route à faire jusqu'à la frontière de la ville était tout de même loin.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que vous l'étiez. Tenez, mettez votre bras sous le mien. Aidez un vieil homme à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. »

Daniel se rendit compte que c'était le Baron qui soutenait son poids, et non l'inverse. Il remarqua également que, si Alexander n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il serait certainement déjà tombé. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne pouvait se remémorer un moment où Alexander avait semblé aussi heureux.


End file.
